


It was raining

by Briarpatch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake AH Crew, Graphic Depiction of Injuries, I wrote this a long time ago but I’m still proud of it so, ITS DARK, Mogars Origin, Other, Prostitution, Trans Character, Trans Michael Jones, just head the warnings, just some people in fucked up situations becoming friends, look - Freeform, no one dies thankfully, no romance between them, ocs to move the plot along, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarpatch/pseuds/Briarpatch
Summary: “Come on Michael, you’ve been quiet tonight. What’s your story?”“I’d had enough of that old town. I hopped on the first bus I saw and I was out of there.”“There’s got to be more than that.”“Well... it was raining.”Mogar Jones has a sob story just like everyone else in this business. How far are you willing to go to keep your friends safe? To keep yourself safe? To get the fuck out?





	It was raining

His shoulders shook as he vomited into the filthy toilet. Tears ran down his face silently as he started to dry heave, spitting out the remains of whatever he had left in his stomach. She found him, just as he started again, struggling for air, a finger down his throat. She grabbed his hand and moved it away from his face, holding both his hands back as he struggled and dry heaved a bit more, tears landing on the tile below. After a minute he settled down, sobbing now, but no longer struggling against her grasp. She let go and hugged him to her chest, petting his hair softly and rocking back and forth. He buried his face in her shoulder, sobs slowly dying down to sniffles. 

“Never again. I can’t do that again, Alice I can’t, I can’t...” She shooshed him and held him tighter, still rocking. 

“I know, I know.” When he stopped crying she let him go, holding his face in her hands and wiping away some tears.

“You did so good Mikey, you won’t ever have to do that again. Look!” She grabbed the large bundle of bills he had dropped on the sink on the way in here, quickly counting up the cash with an experienced eye. “Look Mikey, you made enough for two months worth of rent! By then you’ll be able to find more fights and there’s no reason for you to come back here.” She tried to give him the bundle but he pushed it away. 

“I don’t want it.”

“But Mike-“

“I DON’T WANT THE DAMN MONEY ALICE!” He shouted, more tears threatening to fall. Alice was silent, shocked at his outburst. He quickly realized what he’d done, and curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees, and refusing to look at her. He was crying again. 

“... I just want to go home.” Alice was silent, but he wouldn’t look at her, not wanting to see the pity on her face. After a beat, she stood up and brushed off her short skirt.

“Alright Michael, come on, let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll walk you to your car.” She waited till he nodded before helping him up. 

After they got him cleaned up and redressed in more appropriate clothing, she lead him out the back so they wouldn’t raise any questions. Before he got in, she pushed the bundle of cash back into his hands, along with a small pill bottle. 

“Take the money. I know for a fact your rents due tomorrow, so there’s literally no other way to raise this amount of cash. Besides you earned it. If you really hate it that much the best way to get rid of it would be to spend it.” Michael just nodded numbly, too tired to object. 

“Hey, look at me.” She cupped his face in her hands and made him make eye contact with her. “Your gonna be alright. It’ll take a little while, but your gonna be alright.” He just nods again, knowing she was lying. “Your gonna be okay.” She said once again, before kissing him softly. He didn’t respond. “I’ve got to get back or Daddy will start to get suspicious. I’ll see you tomorrow Michael.” She pat his shoulder once more before turning around and walking unhurriedly back into the seedy building. Michael stood in the dark for a second more, not feeling anything, before getting in his car and driving away, the money and pill bottle in the front seat. 

He fumbled with the keys to his apartment for a minute, and considered just breaking in, before finding the right one and opening the door. He headed straight to the bathroom, where he sat in the shower, long after the water ran cold. He got out, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed, not bothering with pjs, since it was so hot out anyway.

In the morning, he popped a pill from the bottle Alice gave him, and dry swallowed it, grimacing. He angrily glared at the money on his kitchen table as he ate breakfast. When he was done he counted it out, noting that Alice was right, it was enough for two months of rent, plus another fifty. He punched the table. 

————- — -

Two weeks later he got a text from Alice.

Alice: I nedyo t pic meip 

Michael: Where are you?

Alice: club

Michael: what happened?

He cursed when he didn’t get an answer and threw his phone on the passenger seat of the car. He drove at least ten over the speed limit, almost crashing three times. It was a miracle there wasn’t any cops around. He skidded into the parking lot and scrambled out of the car, slamming the door. He pushed in the back entrance, scaring some girls lingering infront of it. 

“Where’s Alice?” 

“Why do you want to know?” A tall girl with brown hair crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“I’m here to help her. She texted me.” He starts to fumble for his phone to show the text, but cursed when he remembered he left it in the car. Suddenly a blonde rushed in and saw him. 

“Are you Michael?” She asked hurriedly.

“Yeah, I-“

“Come with me.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, the other girls moving out of their way. She led him down a hall and into a different dressing room, closing the door behind them carefully. 

Alice was a mess. She was laying on the floor, naked, covered in cuts and bruises. He immediately dropped to his knees beside her, quickly analyzing her injuries. He noted that precautions have already been taken, most of her minor injuries patched up. There was a large cut across her cheek, and dark bruises blossoming around her right side and shoulder. She groaned when he opened her eyes to check her pupils.

“Mike...”

The girl that lead him there sat down on her other side.

“Can you help? She said you were training to be a nurse.” He replied without looking up.

“Yeah I was. She has a concussion. Do you guys have a first aid kit? I need to clean the cut on her cheek.” The blonde girl got up and rummaged in the boxes of the dressing table before pulling out a small kit and handing it to him. He quickly cleaned the cut and used bandages to hold the largest part closed. “It’ll need stitches. Hey Alice can you hear me?” She groaned. “Alice I need you to try and speak to me.” 

“... Michael..”

“Good Alice good, can you tell me where your from?” 

“You know where I’m from id-“ She screamed. While she was distracted he took the opportunity to push her shoulder back into its socket. The blond girl swung at him but he dodged and threw his hands up quickly. 

“Hey hey hey I just fixed her shoulder! I pushed it into place!” She glared at him, but sat back down. 

“How you feeling Alice?” She whispered. 

“warn a gal next time wontcha?” She slured a bit as she spoke, and rolled her head over to look at Michael. 

“The whole point was to not warn you. If you were tensed for it it would have hurt worse. Can you get up?”

“No I don’t think so.”

“Can I carry you?” She smiled and reached out to him as best she could.

“My knight... in shining armor..” She giggled weakly. He gathered her up, stopping and adjusting his grip whenever she made a pained noise. When he finally had her up he turned and addressed the blonde. 

“Hey can you grab my coat and cover her?” The blonde girl nodded and with a little bit of struggling she pulled his jacket off and laid it across Alice, covering her the best she could. 

“Thank you” he turned to exit the room, but the blonde stopped him. 

“I need to see if it’s clear. Berg left but he might come back.” He nodded and waited. When they were cleared they walked back to the back door that he had come in. He moved slowly, trying not to upset any more of her injuries. The girls parted as they passed, some newer ones looking startled, other veterans not even looking up from their makeup. He had a bit of trouble getting to his car keys and still trying to hold her up, but soon he had her laying in the back seat, covered in a blanket he kept in the back. He drove home carefully, avoiding the route he took before in case they were on the lookout for his car. When he was finally home with Alice safe in his bed, he texted Kirby. 

Michael: Alice got hurt. Badly. Need you over here soon 

Kirby: Burg? 

Michael: Yeah. 

Kirby: omw 

Michael sighed and sat down on the bed beside Alice, taking her hand in his own. 

Kirby was there within the hour, med kit in hand. 

“God, this is the worst yet.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think happened? He normally doesn’t do this shit if he can help it. She’ll be out of work for weeks.” 

“I have an idea but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not till she wakes up.” 

“Okay.” 

After that they worked in silence, cleaning the wounds and giving them fresh bandages. They stitched up the cut on her face, and wrapped her shoulder so she wouldn’t jostle it in her sleep. 

“Hey uh, did you check her.. you know?” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Her vagina? Yeah that was the first thing I did when I found her but she’s fine down there. Well, as fine as she can get. The other girls said nothing sexual happened, he was angry, and he doesn’t fuck people when he’s mad, he just fucks them up.” Kirby nodded.

“Okay. That’s good I think.” 

“Yeah.” 

Two hours later Alice woke up. Michael pretty much dropped his game controller when he heard Alice’s voice from the other room. He rushed in, Kirby on his heels (after pausing the game of course). Alice was sitting up in bed, clutching her shoulder. 

“Fuck.” Michael was at her side immediately, gently moving her hand off. 

“Hey, try not to move it too much. Lie down, you’re not in any shape to get up yet.” 

“God I feel like I was hit by a truck. An angry truck with a cigar.” 

“You’d be in better shape if it was a truck.”

“Hello to you too Kirby.” He grinned at her but quickly got serious. 

“What the fuck happened Alice?” Alice shrugged and leaned back in the bed, closing her eyes. 

“I dunno, you know Berg, he’s fucking crazy.” Kirby glanced at Michael raising his eyebrow. 

“Sure he’s crazy, but he wouldn’t do this without a reason. You’ll be out of work for weeks, he’d have to be angry as fuck to put his biggest money maker out of commission.” Alice grimaced and kept her eyes closed. 

“Look, the reason doesn’t matter. He beat me up but I’m not dead am I? It’s fine.”

“Alice-“ 

“It’s about Michelle, isn’t it.”

It wasn’t a question. Kirby looked at Michael confused. 

“Michelle?” 

Alice scowled but opened her eyes, pointedly not looking at Michael. Kirby looked between them, confused. 

“Who the fuck is Michelle?” Alice refused to reply, staring at the ceiling angrily. 

“I’m Michelle, at least, I was for one night a few weeks ago.” Kirby stared at Michael for a few seconds before it clicked. 

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Why in the FUCK would you do that?” 

“I was behind on rent.”

“You know I would have helped!”

“I didn’t want your help.” 

“So you whore yourself out?! Sorry Alice.” Kirby looked at Alice apologetically.

She sighed.

“It’s okay I understand. I tried to talk him out of it.”

“I went to her. I made her not tell you because I knew you’d be like this.”

“What, mad that you didn’t ask me for help? Yeah I’m pretty fucking mad Michael!”

“Well don’t be! It’s over and done with! I got fucked and got money! Alice told Burg that Michelle died of an overdose so it’s fine!” Micheals face was red but he refused to let himself cry. Alice coughed.

“.. or, it was fine.” He finished, remembering what started the argument in the first place. 

“Berg saw you. I don’t know where, but he recognized you. He’s going to come for you Michael, but first he punished me for lying.” There was a beat of silence.

“Shit.”

“Shit indeed Michael. What are we gonna do?” 

At midnight that night, Michael snuck out of his own house, pocketing the rest of the money he had made and carrying a duffle bag on his shoulder. Kirby had spent the night to help look after Alice, they all had decided to plan on what to do in the morning. He left a note for them on the kitchen counter and walked out the door, locking it and throwing his keys inside.

He was getting out of here, once and for all. Once he had a stable place somewhere else, he’d come back for them. But for now, his being there was putting them both in danger. 

The bus flashed “Los Santos” as he turned the corner, and he decided what the hell. He got on, paying the driver and sitting way in the back. He didn’t know what the new city would hold and he couldn’t care less. All he knew was he was getting out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah hah this is kinda fucked, and also I didn’t research shit so probably pretty inaccurate, but I’m proud of it for the drama fest it is


End file.
